Baby I'm Home
by ignotumvirtus
Summary: Completely ignores TLH and SON. Percy comes home expecting World War 3, certain he would die because of his girlfriend, even after surviving a quest. But the atmosphere is different this time, and our favorite couple are feeling very affectionate. Lemon.


**Re: I thought this would be just a quick smut fic, but then... I don't know. It just got emotional and I was just simply bawling in this perfection that is Percabeth. I don't even know what to do anymore. This couple just screw with my emotions. It drives me nuts.**

**Rano-chan: Hun, you need your own relationship.**

**Re: Percabeth will make up for the of lack of my romantic life.**

**Rano-chan: -facepalm-**

**Re: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Baby I'm Home<p>

Percy could hear her voice, screaming hysterically at him, just begging him to start a fight. He could see her face, contorted into a painful expression, reminding him that he really was a horrible boyfriend. He could see her crying in his mind, her arms pitifully wrapping around her body, her expression tight. Even in her pain she's pretty, from those soft lips she likes to chew on when she's upset, to those gorgeous golden ringlets. He wanted to see her, no, he _needed_ to see her. It's a feeling that he only has around her, it's this hunger that eats at his soul, and it keeps biting at his heart until he sees her. Percy would like to say that it has something to with their bond from the Styx, but he knows it's really just him.

Just the thought of Annabeth Chase makes his insides melt.

He rushed towards the apartment complex where they live, excited that he can finally see her. It was about a month since he left for his 'short' quest, Percy was actually supposed be home a week and a half ago. But a couple of things had gone wrong, he blew up some stuff, pissed off a couple more gods, same old, same old. He promised Annabeth he'd be home a couple of hours ago, but it was now midnight, and he still wasn't home. Percy honestly hadn't thought of his beautiful girlfriend while on the quest, working her butt off at her internship with some famous architect, probably worrying about him like crazy. When the quest was over, Percy knew it was a mistake to not call; he could practically act out the different scenarios that were bound to happen once he got home. Regardless, he was happy to be going home.

Percy just hoped she would forgive him. They had a horrible fight right before he left. Annabeth was upset that he was going on another mission to, quote "_get yourself killed"_. She used to be just as ecstatic as he was when quests would pop up, but Percy knew things were changing. She was becoming more realistic and mature, her focus was on a 'normal' life, to try and find some peace and quiet. He understood it, Annabeth and he had had their fair shares of near-death-experiences. Percy knew she was tired of it: fighting and losing and gaining. Sometimes, when Percy really thought about it, he realized he was sick of it too. Sometimes, he wanted to just settle down with her too.

Anyway, Annabeth had pretty much begged him not to leave, and he went anyway. He Iris-Messaged her a few times, but she acted nonchalant about the whole thing. That frustrated Percy, but he knew it was just her defense mechanism. She was always good about pretending not to care. But he knew her, the same way she knew him.

Percy ran into the apartment complex, taking the stair two by two to get to his floor. Why had they rented a flat on the fifth floor? He wasn't sure, but right now it didn't seem like they had made a good decision. Finally, he made it to the front door of their home. Percy gasped, taking time to recollect his thoughts. He was going to see her. His girlfriend, Annabeth, the woman he loved. He was finally going to see her.

And at that moment in time, Percy didn't care about the yelling and fighting, he just wanted to be with her. He unlocked the door, preparing for Annabeth to be standing right there, ready for a screaming contest. But she wasn't, instead the house was oddly quiet. The only noise was from the T.V., which Percy was almost positive was set on National Geographic. He entered cautiously, unconsciously reaching for the pen in his pocket.

"Annabeth?" he called. There was no answer. Percy noticed a pan on the stove that looked like it had just been used. He walked over to it, realizing it was dinner. Annabeth was no expert on cooking, but she was a decent chef. Pasta was her specialty, and a personal favorite of Percy's. And that's exactly what was in the pan. There was a little sticky note on the handle, giving him instructions on how to reheat it. Percy felt something pull at his chest, cutting off his breathing as well. It only lasted a second though. Really, could she be anymore thoughtful? Even when she was mad at him, Annabeth always managed to think of him.

Percy ventured into the living room, where the T.V. was stilling droning on about some boring documentary. He always wondered why Annabeth had such a fascination with these shows, they seemed pretty dry to him. Speaking of Annabeth, there she was, sprawled on the couch, asleep.

His breath caught for a moment, and he drank in everything he saw. She was so cute, her heels carelessly thrown next to the couch, her head resting on one armrest while her left foot sat on the other. Annabeth's right foot was slipping off its perch on the armrest, and her right arm lay on her stomach, the other one under her chin. Her curls were out of the usual work bun she sported, spreading under her like a halo. She was still in her work attire, her pencil skirt hiked up to her thighs and her blouse unbuttoned to just under her bra. Percy could see the soft red lace peeking out from the gap of her shirt, and felt himself turn an even darker shade than the bra. He had seen her naked before, but it still made got him flustered when he saw her like this. And she wasn't even trying to be seductive, she just was sexy, which made it harder for Percy.

He reached down to collect her shoes, heading to the bedroom to put them in their proper place. He then went back to the living room to straighten out Annabeth's sleeping position, figuring she wouldn't want to wake up with a neck cramp or something. Percy decided he'd bring her to bed when he was ready to go to bed himself.

Percy showered for almost half an hour, glad to finally get the sweat and grime out of his skin. His hygiene could never stay intact when he was on a quest. When you're running for your life, there really isn't anytime to get clean. He threw his dirty clothes into the hamper, nearly flooding it. Then he put on a pair of boxers and threw the towel he was using around his neck. The poor demigod was hungry, and didn't really care for decency at the moment. No one would be coming over at this hour, and Annabeth had seen him nude a million times already.

Percy had just finished up his dinner and was washing the dishes when Annabeth woke up. He heard her before she stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. He scrubbed the last of the suds from a fork, and then threw it back into one of the drawers. Grabbing the towel from around his neck, he turned to face her.

She had an adorable smile on her face, her eyes still tired. Annabeth looked like she hadn't slept in days, which she probably hadn't. He loved her, but sometimes he wished that Annabeth would stop worrying about him so much. Percy already had a mother to do that for him. He dried his hands quickly and tossed it onto the counter, cleaning that too. Honestly, Percy didn't know what to say to her. Annabeth was quiet too, which seemed pretty suspicious. He was still waiting for her to turn into a wailing banshee.

Silently, Annabeth walked around counter, reaching Percy in a few short seconds. He was suddenly aware of his surroundings, especially the distance between him and his girlfriend. Gently, she grabbed the hand that was still wiping the counter and held it in her own. She didn't look up at him, just stared at their hands, which were already intertwining. Percy found himself staring at their hands too, and he freed himself from her grip after a couple of seconds. His hand brushed against her wrist as it traveled up her arm, coming to rest on her cheek. Annabeth shut her eyes, clearly pleased.

"I missed you," she mumbled softly, her eyelids fluttering shut. Percy gulped, she always had a way to make his heart do summersaults. And all she was doing was talking. His hand unsteadily went down to her neck, one of his fingers accidently bumping into her earlobe. He blushed, but Annabeth didn't comment on his clumsiness. Percy found himself bring himself closer to her face. His lips ended up just above hers.

"I missed you too," he murmured, his breath tickling her face. Annabeth instinctively reached up to capture his mouth. He was a bit surprised, but responded nonetheless. Her hands tangled into his hair, but then slipped down onto his chest. Percy's hands stayed firmly on her waist, his fingertips brushing the band of her skirt. It was like a incredible power of passion had suddenly taken over, and then it was like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Annabeth broke away for just a quick second before closing the gap again. She sucked gently on Percy's lower lip, and his hands dipped under her shirt in response. Annabeth gasped, and Percy took his chance to dart his tongue in her mouth. He smirked, she always got thrown off when he was the one eager to be in charge. It wasn't like Percy was uncomfortable with being in control, Annabeth just did it better than he did.

Again, Annabeth broke away, earning a low grunt from Percy. She was breathing heavily, her eyes steady on his. She looked so hungry, but there was still that affection in her eyes that she only had for him. It kind of pulled him out of his own lust; she just had the effect on him.

"I love you," he blurted, regretting it almost immediately. Now was not the time to get all mushy with Annabeth, not when she was looking at him like _that_, and his pants were getting uncomfortable tight. But Annabeth smiled anyway, making his heart stutter.

"I love you too," she responded sweetly. She gave him a soft peck on the lips, and Percy ducked down to give her a love bite on her neck. Annabeth moaned, grabbing at his hair to keep him there. He stayed where he was, kissing up and down her the column of neck, making her shiver. He suddenly traveled down to her collarbone, bringing out his tongue to lick it. Annabeth moaned again. Percy began to make a circuit with his lips, going from her earlobe to her jaw to her collarbone and back again. He repeated his circuit three times before stopping by her ear. Gently, he tugged on her lobe making Annabeth pull at his hair.

"I want you," she said. Percy swallowed, it didn't matter how many times Annabeth had told him this, every single time it made him nervous and excited all at the same time. His breathing went ragged and he took a moment to concentrate before speaking.

"Me too," he rasped, watching as his voice sent a shudder down her spine. He was glad that he had an effect on Annabeth too. She tugged on his hair again, and Percy quickly reached down to grab her thighs, hooking them onto his waist.

Truth be told, Percy tended to run faster to the bedroom than he did when monsters were after him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Percy wasn't sure where the confidence and tenderness came from. It was another thing that happened to him when he was with Annabeth, he felt like a different person. But she seemed to like it, and that was all that mattered.

Gently, Percy dropped her on the bed, her back hitting the mattress with a little "thump". Her eyes opened at the feel of the sheets, and met his directly. Percy swallowed, the look on her face always made the blood rush south. And the sad thing is, Annabeth knew exactly what she was doing to him. Her eyes filled with lust, and she tugged on the hem of his T-shirt. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she knew that Percy could never deny her anything. Annabeth had him wrapped around her slender little finger.

Percy raised his arms over his head so she could pry his shirt off, and he felt his blush get heavier. Truthfully, it flustered him when she took his clothes off. He feels like Annabeth won't be satisfied by him, and that scared Percy more than any old prophecy. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, surprised when Annabeth suddenly placed a hand on his cheek. Percy's eyes snapped wide open.

Annabeth had removed her shirt in the short time that his eyes were closed, but it wasn't her lack of clothing that did him in. It was her expression.

He really wished he knew what she was thinking. Annabeth was so complicated, with all her little emotions tugging at_ his_ heartstrings and making _him _feel complicated and confused. But this, this look was something Percy knew from the bottom of his heart. It echoed his own thoughts, all the love and trust that swam in her eyes. She did trust him to take care of her, she had a faith in him that no one else seemed to have. And he loved her for it, more than anything.

Climbing on top of her and leaning forward, Percy pressed his hand against the flat plane of her stomach, and attached his lips to the corner of her jaw, just below her ear. He heard a soft sigh of pleasure escape Annabeth's lips, and it made him shiver with excitement. Percy suddenly had a urge to drive her crazy, to make her his. To make her scream his name over and over again until she couldn't speak anymore. But in a small part of his brain, he wanted to make this experience as gentle and heartwarming as possible.

He sucked on her jaw roughly, fingers inching up towards her clothed breasts. Percy ran his mouth across her jaw line a couple of time before sneaking out his tongue and diving down to her neck. Annabeth took a short intake of breath, her fingers instinctively curling into his hair. His hot tongue traveled down her collarbone but didn't linger there for long. Annabeth was persistently tugging at his hair, and between that and his tightening pants, Percy knew that this wasn't what they wanted. He buried his face right above her breasts, circling his arms around her to grasp the back of her bra. Annabeth lifted arched her back to give him a better access, but suddenly there was hard connection with their lower bodies, and she dropped back down with a groan.

Percy grunted, her thigh had brushed him _right there_ and he was sure he would have lost it if she hadn't dropped back down. Annabeth's eyes were the size of plates, and her little flustered look made her look so adorable. He hungrily kissed her on the lips again, all the while trying to remove that wretched bra from her body.

He finally removed the clasp after a lot of fumbling around, and Annabeth's breath hitched when the cold air hit her nipples. They hardened from the temperature change, small and pink against the tan skin surrounding it. Annabeth wasn't anything big, an average C-cup maybe smaller, if Percy was to guess. But he always thought she was really pretty, even when they were little, and even now, with knowledge of her entire body, the opinion still hadn't changed.

Percy bent down to grasp one of her small buds in his mouth, one hand abandoning her back to tease the other nipple. Annabeth was panting now, her breathing coming out unevenly through her mouth. Percy wanted her to say something, anything. He switched and worked on the other nipple, purposely nipping at it with his teeth. Annabeth moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Percy stopped to get a look at her, red-faced and lips swollen, he wanted to hear her moan again. His hands went automatically to the bottom of her pencil skirt, shoving it up her thighs so he could get better access to her panties. Annabeth felt his cold fingers moving against her inner thighs, and her breath caught. There was long stretched out silence as Percy slipping a thumb into the waist band of her panties, and slid them down her legs. The mattress made a noise as Annabeth shifted her wait so she could raise hips to make things easier for him. Percy unzipped the skirt afterward and removed it, deciding that he wanted her fully naked for this.

And there she was. All his, in all her glory. For a brief moment all Percy could do was marvel at her. How was he this lucky? Her soft skin glowed from the light of the lamp, her hair was gold, and that body! Percy swallowed, the tightness in his jeans almost painful. When his eyes finally trailed to her face, Annabeth was beet red.

"Don't stare at me like that!" she ordered, but her voice was still soft. Percy just stared at her, mesmerized by her grey eyes and pretty face. Annabeth caught his gaze but then broke away and turned her head to the side. She was even redder now, if possible.

Percy smirked. She seriously was beautiful. He leaned over to kiss her again, this time sliding his fingers up her inn thighs, right against her entrance. He eased one finger in, breaking his lip-lock with Annabeth to watch her reaction.

Annabeth gave him a lazy glance until he started pumping his finger, in and out. Her eyes then fluttered shut, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. Percy grinned, adding another digit and working her to a faster rhythm. She mewled and moaned softly, but he didn't want her to mumble quietly. He wanted her screaming.

Easing a third digit in, Annabeth gave out an audible moan. Percy stroked her clit with his thumb, and his three digits worked her at a quick pace. Percy could feel it then, a high that was coming on for Annabeth that would just a tad bit too soon.

Just as she was about to explode, Percy pulled out of her, ruining the build. Annabeth cried out, right into his skull. When she opened her eyes, she really did look upset. Percy would've apologized, but he didn't think it was necessary, because it would be even better later.

Annabeth wanted sob, she had been so close! But Percy was already moving on, his hands unsnapping the button on his jeans as he went up on his knees. He was about to pull the zipper when Annabeth reached for it, pulling it down for him. His hands went limp at his sides as she pulled both his boxers and jeans down in a one shot. They were both on their knees on their bed. Percy was about to push her back down, when suddenly Annabeth's head went down, her lips pressing against his naval. Percy grunted, hands knotting in her hair. He wanted to tell her to come back up, let _him_ take care of _her_, but she was already dead set on her destination, and Percy couldn't form intelligent words. Annabeth went south, and Percy held his breath. Annabeth was so good at this. Percy could eat her out as much as he wanted, but he could never do _this _to her. Hades, Annabeth just breathed on him, and he was gone.

She took him her mouth carefully, feeling the pressure in Percy's hands against her head become stronger. Percy grit his teeth above her, wanting to open his eyes but knowing he wouldn't be able to hold everything in if he saw her.

She sucked him off hard, and Percy moaned through it all. _Don't open your eyes, don't open, you're going to lose it._ His fingers had a death grip in her hair, moving her head back and forth to set a rhythm for them. Her hands were just about to grip his ass before Percy gently pushed her head away. He opened his eyes.

Annabeth had landed on her bum, gasping with layer of pre-cum dripping from her lips. Percy looked at her, and she continued to stare at his cock. He knew she would've taken back in her mouth if he hadn't pushed her down into the sheets, capturing her lips.

He could taste himself on her, but his mind was beyond that. Their naked bodies were pressed against each other, grinding and shaking. Her arms circled around his back, and Percy knew where she was headed.

Her fingers splayed out against the small of his back, but then curled to stroke him. Percy broke their kiss to let out a grunt, back arching into her in response. When their eyes met, the level of desire was the same.

Annabeth's legs parted as Percy settled between them, handing brushing her clit just to prepare her. She watched warily, eyes glazed with lust. Percy looked at her briefly and smiled before focusing on the task at hand.

He lined himself up before thrusting in slowly, relishing in the feeling of her hot, tight, core. He wanted to thrust back out and in over and over, but at the same time Percy needed this to last. He hadn't been in this position in months, and no way in Hades was he going to let it be over in a matter of seconds.

Annabeth seemed to understand, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him close so his face was against her neck. Percy kissed her neck gently before pulling out of her slowly. When he was almost out of her, he thrust in quickly, so fast that it made Annabeth yelp.

But that shout was swallowed by moaning and crying. Percy moved back and forth at a fast pace, his mind going blank. He was supposed to go slow, but that little yell of hers made him completely lose control.

Annabeth was crying out his name now, hands clawing at his back and the heel of her foot digging into the small of his back. Percy could feel the heat and sweat of their bodies as they continued to break apart and collide again, the motions making him almost delirious in pleasure. Annabeth practically sobbed from the feeling of it all.

_So close, so close, so close._ Percy's brain was working in overdrive, his thrusts becoming more erratic and the rhythm becoming hectic. Annabeth gripped him tightly, her body suddenly arching upward to meet his thrusts. They were almost there, he could feel the wave of bliss coming on in the back of his mind.

His fingers worked down to where they were joined, and he franticly rubbed her clit. Annabeth's hold on him became painful as she came, hot an loud against him. Percy let go, his outburst coming out in a loud groan against the skin her neck. They continued to thrust against each other until the effect of their orgasms disappeared. Percy collapsed against her, making Annabeth gasp from the sudden weight.

But she sighed contentedly, crossing her ankles behind his back and stroking his sweat-soaked locks. Percy kissed her shoulder lazily, a smile spreading on his face. He rolled off her there, aware of the deep breaths she was taking. They lay on their back, side by side. At the same time, they looked at each other, grinning. Percy reached for her waist and pulled her against him, while she curled up against his side.

"Annabeth?" he asked after a while, breaking the silence.

"Mmm?" Annabeth mumbled, burying her face in his chest. Percy glanced down at her and his features suddenly became soft. She was so worn out, but she just looked so happy. He felt a sort of pride that that's what he could do to her.

"Never mind," Percy answered softly, before pulling the covers over them and holding her close.

It was good to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>Re: Well I'm particularly pleased with this. I hope you guys are too!<strong>

**Rano-chan: R&R!**


End file.
